


Double

by Miles



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dildos, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rimming, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:38:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2563484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miles/pseuds/Miles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naughty Sherlock... John follows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double

John is sitting in his chair at 221B. He sips his hot tea thinking about the last few months. Things have changed dramatically. Everything has. His job. His friends. His family. His health. His taste, apparently.

He no longer needs to use a cane. It's funny how quickly one gets used to live better, how quickly one forgets the pain and the uncomfortable situations. He thinks of pregnant women giving birth.

He can't remember the extra weight on his right wrist, nor the look of other people when he walked through crowded places. He remembers the sound though. The metallic sound when the cane kissed the ground. But even the sound is fading away from his memory. Soon enough, there won't be any traces of it. Funny, caused that part of life was greatly responsible for his depression.

He no longer works as an army doctor, either. He keeps being one, of course, he is still a soldier and a doctor, but he writes a blog now. He follows a mad man through London's labyrinths and blogs about it.

His parents are no longer in the picture, and his only family is now his drunk sister. The drunk part, is not new, though.

His old friends are dead or married, which funny again, seems to be the same thing. He now has new friends. A soon to be divorced one. An old lady. And again, the mad man.

And last but not least, he no longer fancies just women. He has broaden his horizons in one unit. Women plus one man. One mad man.

So many changes in such a short period of time. Some so antagonic. It's exciting and frightening at the same time. Who knows how they will keep changing. What will next week bring? or the next day.

He finishes his tea having checked all the new aspects of life and feeling pretty confident about his present situation.

He's carrying his cup to the kitchen when the only consulting detective in the world appears at the entrance.

"John" says Sherlock happy to find him in.

"Hey! Where were you? New case?" asks John turning around to receive the tall man's body in his arms.

"Nope" answers and hugs gently his lover. "I got us something" adds behind John's ear and leaves a kiss there before looking at him in the eye.

"What is it?"

"A new sex toy" clarifies and leaves a kiss on John's nose.

"Okay" says John trying to sound casual.

"Do you want to try it now?" asks Sherlock caressing John's waist.

"I don't know. Do I?"

"Yup. You'll love it"

"Well, then. Show the way.''

Sherlock takes John's hand in his, the bag in the other and goes to their bedroom.

He drops the bag on the bed and embraces John like he hasn't seen him in a while.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, of course. I just want so many things at the same time. You're overwhelming"

John laughs. That soft sweet laugh that says it's fine, it's all fine, and Sherlock needs to breathe him in, every one of his molecules.

"What did you have in mind?"

"You'll see"

Sherlock starts removing John's clothes, one item at the time and the doctor knows better not to help. Exploratory Sherlock needs to be left alone, to do as he pleases. First lesson learnt.

He replaces every piece of clothing with a serie of kisses and wet bites that drives John hopelessly mad.

"John" moans Sherlock not able to think a proper adjective, knowing none of them would be enough.

"What do you want? Tell me" asks John

"Lie on the bed, please" commands Sherlock patting the bed next to him. John eagerly complies.

Sherlock contemplates his lover before doing anything else. He, then, grabs a pillow and asks John to lift his arse, so he can put it beneath him.

Once everything is set the way he likes it, he quickly undresses and sits above John's face.

He spreads his cheeks and shows John his arsehole.

"Eat it" says and John almost faints from the sudden change in the direction of his bloodstream.

"I'll do yours" he says bending over and starts licking John's balls towards his arse. Thanks to the pillow, he has perfect access.

"I can't coordinate when you are doing that" complains John.

Sherlock briefly tongues John's pucker before answering.

"We'll take turns until we can"

John embraces Sherlock's legs and pushes them slightly downwards to be able to work more comfortable.

He slaps his lover's cheeks, once, twice, three times and marvels at the arsehole's reaction. It twitches, trying to open but quickly closes. John sumerges his face in it without preamble.

Sherlock can't help to loudly moan and gasp at that. He kisses Sherlock's arse as if it was his mouth.

Sherlock's curses are John's more valuable prize.

John manages to penetrate the detective with his tongue and savours the soft skin inside. Sherlock's arse tightly hugs John's tongue, and squeezes it trying by instinct to get rid of it. But John is more stubborn and remains inside exploring every inch he can reach.

"My... fuck ... John... my... turn" he says at last.

John leaves Sherlock and rests his head on the duvet knowing it's his turn to shiver from the pleasure.

Unlike John, Sherlock starts slowly. He kisses the doctor tights and caresses them all the way with his lips. He loves how soft and hairless John's balls are, and gently sucks them in one at the time.

"Oh God" he squirms on the mattress and tries to grab some air as he's suddenly out of it.

Sherlock leaves a wet trail of saliva from John's balls towards his arse, and repeats that path a few times before sinking in completely in the blonde's pucker. He fucks John without mercy wishing he could be completely inside him.

"Let's try together, shall we?" proposes Sherlock as if they were about to drink some tea.

"Sherlock, I don't think I can move. That was bloody amazing"

Sherlock stretches his arm to open his drawer and grabs two dildos and the lube.

"Here" he gives one to John. "Open and fuck me with it''

John tries to come up with a witty response to that, but Sherlock must have fried his brain, because he can't think of any. He just grabs the lube and covers the dildo with it. He's about to start playing with it when he feels the tip of the other one at his arse.

He closes his eyes tightly and opens them hoping to gain focus with the task at hand. Before inserting the dildo, he tries a finger. Sherlock does the same. John moves it in and out in a sweet rhythm and his lover repeats the same action. For every movement, there's an equal response, in force, rhythm and direction. It feels like doing it to himself, like having a remote control with a little delay. But it always comes in handy to have a genius as a partner, as he can anticipate every move, and soon enough the delay is gone. Both doing the same thing to each other in completely synchronicity.

They have two fingers in by now, both pleading for more.

"Dildo" manages Sherlock quite proudly he's able to speak at all.

They try the dildos together, both go in quite smoothly, but being longer and thicker, they need to adjust to the new intrusion. They move them slowly aiming to their prostates, and gaining loud moans when they find them.

Once again, they try to sync their movements, but Sherlock cheats when he starts sucking John's cock. John cries out loud and stops fucking him.

"Wait, wait ... I can't reach yours"

Sherlock smiles and accommodates his body over John's in a way they both feel comfortable. Sooner than later, they are sucking each other cocks, and fucking each other arses in complete bliss.

"Slow down, we have to try our new toy"

“Oh God, I’m so close” says John.

Sherlock removes the dildo, and waits for John to do the same. He turns around and lies over John, to kiss him properly, both jaws a little sore for the extra exercise.

“I want you on your hands and knees” orders Sherlock, the soldier in John makes him comply without doubt.

Sherlock caresses John’s back over and over trying to gain some composure.

He grabs the new dildo from the bag, removes the wrapper and starts slicking it with the lube. John can’t help it, and turns his head to look what is going on and to figure out what’s going to happen.

“Jesus, that’s immense”

“We’ll manage” says with a mischievous smile. “Relax” he caresses John’s cheek and puts the tip of the dildo at his opening. John breathes and Sherlock pushes in. He manages to sink 4 inches and moves it a little to loosen him further.

“How does it feel? Are you alright?”

“I feel full... it’s... good”

Sherlock turns around, puts the other tip of the dildo in his arsehole and pushes in.

“John, it's almost as big as you”

He tries to put more of it inside him, but with the same motion it pushes the dildo inside John’s as well.

“Wa... wait, don’t move too much” pleads John.

“I can’t help it” Sherlock tries to stay still, so both of them can get use to it, but after so much stimulus Sherlock is trembling.

“I’m shaking too much”

“Me too” says John “Let’s try to find a rhythm”

They start making tiny thrusts to look for a good rhythm, once they find it, all they can hear it’s their moans.

Finally, Sherlock's cheeks are pressed to John's.

“Oh Sherlock”

Sherlock takes the lube, squeezes a nice amount on his hand and gives it to John.

With both cocks covered with lube it’s easier to wank, and soon their minds were gone. Not a thought, just the pure pleasure.

Both of them wanking, while caressing each others thighs, and pounding backwards so they can put the dildo deeper inside them.

“I don’t think I can’t take more of this” says John, and Sherlock smiles to himself as he tries to catch the tiny remote control without being seen.

“Quicken your wanking” says Sherlock, they are both at it when he presses the button and the dildo starts to vibrate.

Neither, for their lives, can tell what happened.

Next thing they know, both of their bodies are shaking on the mattress, their chest are covered in come, their minds are in blank and their arse’s cheeks vibrate together.

The vibration after coming is too much of a stimuli, almost painful so Sherlock quickly fetches the remote and switches it off.

They are joined through the dildo, and neither wants to move to do anything about it.

“S’lock”

“Mmm”

“...we...should...”

“Yeah...”

After a while, Sherlock gently removes the dildo and spoons John.

“Nice toy” says John

“Obviously”

Both a drift, John can feel Sherlock’s gentle snore in his neck. He’s about to drift away as well, when he smiles feeling true happiness. Another thing that has changed dramatically. He no longer feels sad or depressed. He feels loved, useful and at peace.


End file.
